


Basement Barrier

by NerdyJibbsOreo



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJibbsOreo/pseuds/NerdyJibbsOreo
Summary: Jack and Gibbs get it on for the first time in his basement. Need I say more? The prequel smut tag to my other stories, "Elevator Fantasy" and "Dreamy Morning".
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	Basement Barrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamJar98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJar98/gifts).



> This is the basement sex I’d mentioned in my “Elevator Fantasy” smut story. It isn’t solely smut, being the first time and all, but it was the idea of the smut that drove me to write it in the first place. A few people asked that I write this, so here it is. It’s taken me forever to get around to it, and it didn't turn out how I'd originally expected it to, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Bring on the tropes!

“ _Remember when we first got together, and we were in the basement that one night, and you took me against the boat? And we ended up on the floor, fucking like a couple of desperate teenagers?”_

* * *

It was when they’d gotten to his house.

That was when the tension was rife, surrounding them in a barrier of uncertainty.

The air was drowning in it, and she knew there was no way he wasn’t gasping for some form of release as well. His well known poker face couldn’t fool her, nor his ignorant act. She knew what she wanted. She knew what he wanted.

She just hoped his charming nature would come through, and he wouldn’t start distancing himself and ignore his feelings. Goodness knows she’d battled that side of him long enough.

Her true hope was that he would be the one to take the initiative. That he would be the one to succumb to the tension and make the first move—make his primal wants known.

She was sick of being the one to always take the first initiatives, and him always being a gentleman. She’d been the one to ask him out the first time. She’d been the one to lean forward and kiss him on their second date. He’d been the one who pulled away before it got too heavy, given her that charming smile, and bid her a goodnight and excused himself from her doorstep.

They’d just had their third date. She’d greeted him with a kiss at the beginning, he’d kept his hand on her lower back as they walked, and they’d let the flirty banter out during dinner. She’d asked him to show her how to properly swing the bat at the batting cages—even though they’d both known full well she didn’t actually need the instruction. She knew he’d liked the proximity as much as her, because he sure as hell took his time showing her. She hadn’t missed the way he’d let his nose linger by her neck at one point, not so subtly smelling her and keeping her pressed close.

And now they were at his house, where they’d been plenty of times together before, but this time there was the heaviness of a building relationship and expectation. They had crossed the line of ‘friends’ and ‘coworkers’, and she hoped he wanted her as much as she wanted him tonight and would truly cross that line for good.

“You wanna drink?” he asked after they’d hung up their coats and made it into the living room.

“Of course,” she said like it was obvious.

He returned her smirk with one of his own and nodded, leading the way to the basement. She couldn’t help but glance down at his denim clad ass as he walked in front of her, before her eyes wandered up and took in the way his strong shoulders moved in that plaid shirt she loved. He’d felt very strong and comforting when he’d been against her back at the cages. There was something about his build. He wasn’t big and buff, he wasn’t skinny or small, he was...athletic. Fit and buff, but not overly so in either direction.

He grabbed his mug which was hanging off a hook by the handle and put it down as he grabbed the bourbon. She watched as he sloshed some of the amber liquid into the mug and then handed it to her. She didn’t let go of his stare as she took a drink, trying to decipher if his stare was one of interest or hesitancy.

She swallowed the burning gulp and lowered the mug, surprised when his hand so smoothly brushed against hers and took the mug from her. She tried to remain as poker faced as him, not breaking his eye contact as he took a large gulp. He placed the mug down and she felt like he was going to lean forward and kiss her—only to be surprised by his other hand suddenly pressing something into hers.

She looked down at the sander and tried to mask her surprise at the offering.

“Do you like to end all dates with some free labor?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him as she took the sander.

“Only if it’s consensual.”

She couldn’t hide her blush at the smooth remark and turned away towards the boat, pretending to find a spot to sand so that he couldn’t see her giddy expression.

“Been a long time since I worked with wood, ya know,” she said casually, wondering if he’d catch her double meaning. It had been a while since she’d been with someone.

“Tellin’ me you forgot how to sand, just like you forgot to swing a bat?”

She looked back at his smirk and shrugged, smiling at his jest.

So maybe her dad had taught her basic carpentry skills when she was a kid and she’d spent more time sanding with him than she could remember. So maybe one of her best male friends back in the day was a baseball fanatic and she’d spent plenty of time batting with him. So maybe Gibbs knew she was completely capable because they’d talked about carpentry and baseball together before.

It didn’t mean she was going to let the flirty opportunities pass. It was the best part about dating. Especially when it was someone you _really_ more than ‘liked’.

“Easy to get rusty with the small stuff when you spend all your time working,” she said in a mock dramatic tone. She trailed her hand across the boat and her fingers met a good rough patch. She nodded to herself and lifted the sander to it, doing exactly what her father had taught her so long ago. Smooth strokes, with the grain of the wood.

She could hear Gibbs fiddling with some tools at the counter and she put all of her focus onto the rough patch. Sanding a boat together didn’t seem like a bad way to end the date night. It was making her nostalgic and relaxed. It felt personal. His basement had always been a comforting sort of place when they’d been down here together, and she could see why he so often sought solitude in it.

She furrowed her eyebrows as her hand slipped a little, one spot a little more rough than she’d expected. She applied more pressure with both of her hands and went over the spot again, stilling immediately when his hand popped out of nowhere and covered both of hers. She felt his body press up against the back of hers.

“Don’t seem rusty to me,” he muttered into her ear, the sensation making her skin tingle. He put pressure on her hands, directing her to sand the spot again.

She leaned more back into him, pressing her butt pointedly against his groin. “Might not be as rusty with the big stuff,” she muttered back.

She could feel him considering behind her, feel him trying to hold back. She felt his nose against her neck, felt him breathing her in as his nose and jaw made their way up to her cheek, where he planted a kiss. He pulled his hand off of hers and backed away slightly.

“Jack, ‘m not so good at this thing.”

“Sex? I find that hard to believe.”

Her attempt to diffuse the serious tension made him sigh in annoyance. He actually looked flustered.

“Relationships,” he corrected pointedly. “Don’t gotta good track record...don’t wanna hurt you.”

She sighed this time and set the sander down on the boat, turning to face him as she leaned against it. “Do you like me?” she asked bluntly.

His jaw tensed as he looked at her.

“Because I like you, Gibbs. I’ve liked you since that stupid rainy day that I barged into your house trying to profile you. I want more with you, and I need to know if you feel the same.”

She could see his mind working a million miles a minute. He slowly nodded his confirmation as he looked into her eyes.

“Then please quit fighting it,” she said with a tired breath. “You hurt me a hell of a lot more when you don’t even try.”

With that she turned back around and grabbed the sander again, deciding to work some of her frustration out on the boat. She could tell he was conflicted, and she wasn’t going to press him any more. She didn’t want to pressure him into anything he didn’t truly want. She just wished he truly wanted _her_.

She figured she’d sand until it was polite enough for her to excuse herself without it being awkward.

She hesitated when she felt him press his front against her back again. One of his hands gently grabbed her wrist and he rubbed his thumb across it before his hand brushed up the entirety of her arm, making goosebumps erupt up her arm pleasurably.

“Sorry,” he muttered into her ear. His other hand went to her hip, and his fingers poked under the hem of her shirt and rubbed across the skin underneath. His lips landed on her neck, and she melted back into him in an instant as her breathing constricted from the sensation.

She sighed in relief as he continued, loving the feeling of his lips brushing across her neck and nipping up to her jaw, loving the feeling of his rough fingers skating across her bare skin, going more daringly high. She’d certainly fantasized about what this could be like before.

She reached up and let her fingers slide across the back of his head and neck, holding him close as he continued his ministrations. She felt his hand that had been brushing across her arm move in order to tug the neck of her shirt aside so he could kiss down her shoulder. She dropped the sander and pulled his hand up under her shirt insistently. He took the blatant hint, grabbing her covered breast with his hand before he maneuvered his hand into the bra, his rough hand sliding across the soft skin.

She felt restricted by her top suddenly. She turned around quickly between him and the boat, facing him, and before she could so much as grab her shirt and attempt to take it off his lips were on hers and his hand was grabbing her ass.

“Gibbs,” she moaned into his lips.

His hand moved to the top of her jeans and played with the button, making her wish she’d worn one of her dresses or a skirt so this wouldn’t be as complicated. Damn him for telling her to dress more casually since they were going to the batting cages after dinner.

He popped her button and slid the zipper down, moving his hand into her pants to really grab her ass, pulling her hips close to his. She let her hand slide in between them, massaging against his growing bulge. The way he groaned in response was more of a turn on than she would have expected.

She moved her hand, trying to grind her hips against his in vain. Their height difference was getting in the way. He stopped what he was doing and put his hands under her thighs, lifting her up to help her with her objective, grinding against her just as much in response.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d dry humped like this and actually truly enjoyed it. It felt like high school again. She wasn’t sure how long they’d went at it against the boat, their tongues down each others throats, but she knew she was the one to break apart from him and attempt to get her pants off as quickly as possible.

As soon as she kicked them off he was pressing her against the boat again, sliding her panties down. She nearly stopped breathing when his fingers touched her. Her hands fisted on his shoulders, holding onto his shirt for dear life as he explored. When he pushed a finger in her she buried her face in his neck and moaned. She swore violently when he pressed his palm against her as he thrust his finger again.

“I need you,” she groaned, lowering one of her hands as she attempted to push his pants down.

He removed his hands and backed away a little. She watched as he undid his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down, letting her eyes linger on his hard cock and the way it twitched as he kicked his pants aside. She realized she was staring for a beat too long when he just stood there, and she looked up to meet his eyes. He looked uncertain. Vulnerable. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him look that nervous before.

She felt bad for staring and putting him at unease, but she also knew he had no reason to feel that way. He definitely had bragging rights, compared to other guys she had been with. In no way would she ever describe him as insufficient or even modest.

“Let me help you with your shirt, Cowboy” she purred, crooking her finger at him and giving him a wink.

He gave her that boyish grin that she loved and made his way back to her. She’d barely gotten two of his buttons undone before they were kissing heavily again. She gave up her pursuit when his hands grabbed under her thighs and lifted her up again, pressing her back up against the boat as she wrapped her legs securely around him.

His cock was pressing against her intimately, and she whimpered, tightening her legs as he moved against her a few times The feeling of his hot, labored breath against her neck, the feeling of his muscles as they supported her against the boat—it was making her head spin.

“Gibbs, please,” she pleaded as he moved against her again.

“You want me to get a—?”

“No need, please just—”

He didn’t hesitate one more second and she groaned as he thrust into her. He cursed into her neck. The angle didn’t feel quite right, and it felt tight even though he wasn’t fully in her yet. She was suddenly aware of just how long it had been since she’d last been with someone. She moved her hips a little, trying to adjust, feeling him sigh against her neck at the movement.

“You okay?” he asked warily.

“Yeah, yeah...just need to, ah, adjust.” She didn’t know why she felt awkward all of a sudden. It was always awkward the first time with anyone, but she didn’t want to be awkward with him.

He moved a bit, trying to adjust and support their position against the boat a bit better, and she moaned as the movement caused him to slide deeper into her. His nose bumped hers as they both took a breath, and then his nose squashed against her cheek as his lips found hers again. She let out a relieved hum as his hips moved again, easing out and thrusting back farther into her.

He kept the pace slow until she grabbed his ass with her hand, urging him to go deeper and faster. His steady quickened pace had her holding tight onto him, moaning into his neck. She was pretty sure she hadn’t experienced anything quite as hot as Gibbs pounding into her against his boat.

He let out a sharp breath, and she felt his hips falter—he seemed to stumble, and his grip got tighter on her thigh. She braced herself for a fall, wincing a little at the way the angle changed as he tried to balance them again. He let out a grunt as he stabilized them, breathing heavily against her neck.

“You have a blanket down here?” she questioned, letting out a breath as his hips moved against hers again. He grunted and nodded in confirmation.

He eased out and let her down as she started disentangling herself from him. As soon as he grabbed the blanket in the corner of the room, she spread it out on the floor. She undid the rest of his buttons quickly, sliding the plaid off of his shoulders.

His hand went up the back of her shirt as she grabbed the bottom of his undershirt—she stiffened immediately when his hand slid up and found her scars. She felt him pause, realizing he’d probably forgotten in the heated moment about the ugly marks on her back. She pressed her head into his shoulder tensely. She hated this moment when it came to being intimate with someone. It didn’t matter that he had seen them before—seeing was different from actually touching.

His hand moved again, gently sliding against the scars in a soothing motion. His hand was so large, it seemed to cover the old wounds with no problem. She relaxed more into the caressing movement of his hand, feeling him kiss her forehead as he removed his hand.

His hands were tugging at the hem of her shirt next, pulling it off of her and tossing it onto the blanket. He discarded her bra easily, and then it was her turn to tug his remaining shirt off. She let her hand skate down his chest, down the large scar there as they kissed heatedly again, and before she knew it they were stumbling down onto the blanket and discarded clothes.

He ended up on top of her as they adjusted onto the floor, his hand tangling up into her hair as he kept his mouth glued to hers. She moved her legs more apart and swung them up, wrapping them around his waist, moaning as his fingers found her and started to heat her up again.

She saw him wince as he moved, and realized the floor was probably hell on his knees.

“I can be on top if you’re uncomfortable,” she said, moaning at the end of the sentence as he hit a good spot. He gave her a stubborn look, and she had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, realizing he now probably saw it as a personal challenge to stay on top, even if it murdered his knees in the process.

She wrapped her arms tight around him, putting pressure on his butt with her feet. He took the hint and grabbed her hips with one of his hands, supporting himself above her with his other arm. He aligned himself and then thrust deep, making her lose her breath.

His mouth moved down her throat and glided down to her breasts, his tongue flicking one of her nipples, drawing a whimper from her before he moved back up and focused on setting a rhythm.

The heady sound of flesh hitting flesh as his hips slammed against hers seemed to echo in the room. She tried to focus on reaching her release, still in shock that this was finally happening with him. She focused on the way he felt, the way his breath would catch and the occasional moan he’d let slip. She loved the way his expanse of white chest hair felt against her as he moved.

“Jack,” he pleaded, his hand on her hip pulling tighter and higher, kissing her deeply.

His pace picked up, his hips slamming more insistently, and he broke away breathing heavily. She reached down to touch herself, realizing he was nearing his end. She moaned at the sensation—she was almost there—

He let out a loud moan as his hips pounded against hers and then he froze above her. She could feel his cock twitching inside of her with his release, his hips jerking a couple last times as he buried his face in her neck and breathed her name.

She couldn’t help but smile. Despite being so close to the edge of release and not quite getting there in the end, she was elated just to have finally shared in such intimacy with him. She’d wondered for so long what it would be like to make him lose control. To be the one to make him fall apart. To be the one whose name he moaned as he came.

He lifted his head and looked at her, trying to catch his breath, and caressed her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. She could see the question on his face.

“Did you—?”

She must have had a tell, because before she could formulate a response his fingers plunged down, rubbing her clit as he stayed inside of her. He kissed her, long and hard as he built her up to release. It didn’t take long at all until her legs began to shake around him, and she held on tight as she found herself on the verge again.

“Gibbs,” she gasped, falling over the edge, her legs tensing around him as she held onto him for dear life and scraped her teeth against his shoulder.

It took her a while to come down from the high, but she eventually loosened her grip on him and caught her breath, finally opening her eyes to look at him. She couldn’t quite discern his facial expression. He looked almost concerned, clearly waiting for her to say something.

“That was one hell of a ride, Cowboy.”

With that they burst into laughter, relaxing against the other as their sweaty bodies shook with laughter. He gave her a cheesy grin when the laughter diffused and peppered her face with kisses.

“Jack, ‘m sorry,” he said with another laugh, shaking his head.

“Sorry? What, for rocking my world just now?”

“Wanted to get you there first,” he grumbled, blushing all of a sudden. “Nearly dropped ya too.”

With that she laughed. “Perhaps we’ll switch up the position against the boat next time.” She didn’t miss the smug way he raised his eyebrow at the use of ‘next time’. She sighed contently as he easily slid out of her, feeling his cum leak out. He kissed her again, threading his hand through her hair.

“Plus, you did get me there,” she said when they pulled apart. “Best orgasm I’ve had in ages.” She loved the way he blushed in response. She studied his face, cupping his cheek while he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

She was too curious not to ask. She assumed it had been a while for him too, especially with how worked up he had gotten in the throes of it. But perhaps she was just hoping it had been a while, so they’d be closer to the same page.

His lips were on her neck again and his hand was exploring her breasts again.

“What about you?” she finally fished.

“Hm?” he grunted, not stopping his exploration.

“Has it been a while for you too? Since you’ve last, you know, been with someone?”

He stopped what he was doing and gave her a look. She could see his borders going up, see his face darken a bit. He stared at her for a few seconds, contemplating. She saw his face soften, felt his hand glide up her side as he tilted his head slightly.

“Years.”

She was surprised he actually responded, and then she was curious just how many years. She’d heard of the ex-wives and how he’d had a whole string of girlfriends as well. But come to think of it, Ellie had never known anything about his love life, and she’d worked with him for years now. McGee and Ducky seemed to be the only two who really knew anything about his past relationships, and they remained quite mum on the subject.

“Hm. Explains a lot,” she teased, smiling warmly at him.

“Hey, you said it was the best one you’ve had.”

“No, I said it was the best ‘in ages’. I’m sure with practice you could make it the actual best, though.”

He accepted the challenge without hesitation, attempting to get up and pull her with them—a plan which didn’t really work when they couldn’t seem to make it off the floor, groaning in pain. The concrete hadn’t exactly been friendly to her back and to his knees. They ended up in sitting positions, leaning against each other’s sides as they let the aches subside.

“I don’t think the floor was my best plan,” she mused, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

They both dissolved into laughter again, enjoying the closeness now that the barrier had finally been broken.


End file.
